Certain client-side software applications analyze digital photographs from a particular scene and generate a three-dimensional reconstruction or model of the scene. A user of such an application is therefore able to generate a model using the client-side software and then upload the model to a website for later viewing by the user or by other users of the website. For instance, a user may capture a series of photographs of the Eiffel Tower in Paris using a camera and may later transfer these photos to a personal computer of the user. Once the photos reside on the personal computer, the user may generate a three-dimensional model of the photos and then upload this three-dimensional model to a specified website. This user or other users may then view this three-dimensional model of the Eiffel Tower via the specified website.
At present, and as described in the example above, client devices compute these three-dimensional models prior to uploading them to the website. However, these techniques may prove problematic in some instances due to the low-computation capability and battery constraints of certain client devices.